the_rdw_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Master (reincarnation)
The Master was a deranged, criminally insane psychopath and murderer. He was the son of Southern Gallifrey Council member Lila Tetch and fortune teller Yex Noti and twin brother of Jeremias Tetch. Born and raised on Gallifrey. During the second time war, his family fled to Southern Gallifrey while The Master was a part of the family, he was in fact a reincarnation of The Master, who had his memories intact. The Master murdered his mother, which led to his arrest and incarceration at Arcadium Asylum. Following a breakout with other inmates orchestrated by fellow inmates, he became the leader of the Laughing Cult and wreaked chaos upon the city. This later led to his murder at the Doctor's hands, although his death brought about an underground movement devoted to him and his way of thinking. The Master was later resurrected from the dead by a follower, allowing him to once again reign terror upon both Gallifreys. The Master grew an obsession with Sentineli Sigma and the idea of killing him but was stopped and was re-incarcerated in Arcadium once more. The Master was shown to have full control of Arcadium and could escape at any time, however, he says that he wants to make a show of his escape - further displaying the extent of his 'showman complex'. However, he would soon escape with his new allies and fellow inmates. This alliance later evolved into the Legion of Masterminds, reinforced with many deranged and insane time lords, which operated with the goal to drive both Gallifreys into madness according to a plan by him, while he promised the other members to rule the planets after their downfall. On The Master's request, The Chemist therefore developed the dangerous Laughing Toxin that the Master wanted to spread across the city with a blimp. Shortly after, it came to an ultimate showdown between Theta and The Master on the top of a building, in which The Master got shot, only for him to fall, leading to his life hanging in the balance, as he was able to hold on to a pipe sticking off the side of the building. Even though Theta reached out and tried to save him, the villain stated that his legacy will live on in Gallifrey before letting himself fall to his second and final death instead of having his life saved by Theta, laughing all along the way down. However, The Master knew that his terror over Gallifrey did not end with his death, which made it easier for him to accept his fate and die with the confidence that his plans will succeed in the end. Though the danger outgoing the blimp filled with laughing gas was averted by hijackers, The Master's ultimate revenge was actually more inconspicuous in form of a jack-in-the-box filled with a special laughing gas that he had his allies deposit in his brother's secret bunker. When his brother unsuspectingly opened it, he got sprayed by the laughing gas, whereupon Jeremias was driven completely insane, turning his skin white, his mouth red and giving him green hair. The Master was first introduced as a antagonist during Series 4, appearing as the main antagonist of The Last Adventure, before his tragic death. During the the The Master Reborn Arc of Series 6, The Master returns once again and takes over the role of main antagonist. The Master remained in Arcadium and acted as the Bigger Bad, before escaping and becoming the main antagonist of the sixth series during the final third.